Maximum Ride Finds Fanfiction
by BlackAngelWings1010
Summary: It was a rainy day and everyone was doing something: Fang was reading; Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy were reading and Max and Ella were… looking at stuff on the computer. Ella had the great idea to search 'Maximum Ride'. Here's what happened. Eggy And Major Fax
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, wait, let me search something, Max." Ella said, her eyes lighting up. "Okay. Go ahead." Ella typed in 'Maximum Ride'. And a bunch of things popped up. Ella clicked on… Maximum Ride Fan Fiction Archive| Fan Fiction. Max raised her eyebrows. "Fan fiction- what?" A bunch of stories popped up. "Come here, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel!" I yelled suddenly, "We've got something to show you!" "What?" They chorused. "Um… Fan fiction." All this time Ella's been silent, and then I realize it's because she's reading a story. I notice the words, "Max and Fang were making out on the couch while Ella was putting a bunch of makeup on her face to impress Iggy, which is kind of hard cuz he's blind" And then I say, "Ella, Keep it K+. There are kids in the room." "Wait, other than you?" "I'm older than you, Els." "Ok, what's this great thing you have to show us- wait is that my name?" Reading the summary, "Wait I'm a prince of where- and why am I engaged to Lissa? And why does she die, so I have to marry her sister, Max?" "Um… no reason. Um, this is a freaky website where people started writing things about me! OR us." Max says. "So we're checking it out." "whatever." Says everyone, except for Ella, because she clicked on a story called, "Eggy goes on their honey moon." Ella says, "I do." And turns to Iggy. "Do you, Iggy, take as your wife, Ella, and promise to care for her until you…expire?" "I do." Why does no one notice that Fang is the priest here? It's just wrong, Thinks Max. "Ok, so why are they getting married?" The world may never know, Fang. "Um and why are you letting them?" 'I refuse!" Says Angel, not even knowing what she's saying. Soon, the only two people who didn't say anything were Iggy and Ella. Suddenly, Ella kisses him on the mouth and runs out of the room, Iggy following her. "Okay, we're going back to… page 1." Max says. "Max what's Fax?" Angel asks. "Me and Fang honey." "Really? What's Eggy? What's Miggy? What's Niggy? What's Mylan? What's Fudge?" Asks Nudge. "Um…. Eggy is Ella and Iggy as a couple name, Miggy is (ew), ME AND IGGY, Niggy is You and Iggy, Mylan is me and Dylan and Fudge is you and Fang." (A|N; These are all the couple names I know about. PM me if Fang and Lissa have a couple name.) "Ew." Nudge wrinkles her nose. "ME and IGGY? Fang? Ew. Everyone says boys have cooties, so why are you going out with Fang, Max? I mean, do you want cooties? Ew." Fang laughs, and I glare at him, and kiss him. "Nudge, boys don't have cooties." Fang clicks on a random story, or maybe not so random. "Max, come and meet the new neighbors. And don't show them anything, or I will kill you." Jeb said. I look at the scars on my arms and decide to wear long sleeves so no one can see that I cut. Fang turns over my arms to see my wrists. Nothing. Nada. Zip, except for the scars on my left hand where I tried to cut the chip out. Yeah, I cut because my stepfather, Jeb, abuses me, along with his poker buddies, Eddie and Gabe. My mom died three years ago, and that's when it started. Apparently, it's my entire fault. I was in school and go a call saying I was excused cuz my mom died in a car crash? And then I had to pick up Angel and Gazzy, my two little siblings from their school and come home. They are the only thing that keeps me going, sometimes. I have to keep Jeb away from them. I have to hide them. I can't let him touch them. That's my only promise to myself. Keep Angel and Gazzy safe. "Aw, I didn't know you cared that much." Angel and Gazzy say. I smile, "This might be fiction, but I still love you that much." Angel hugs me. I walk down the stairs and cut across my lawn, into our neighbors lawn, where the new neighbors have just moved in. A really hot boy without a shirt who had a freaking eight pack let me in. He had blackish raven hair and tan olive skin and was tall. He also had onyx eyes that, if I were Lissa, I would be completely lost in. Lissa is the school slut. "You're just jealous." Fang said, and kissed me. "Want me to take my shirt off?" He whispers. "Later, Fang, did you forget about the kids in the room like the six year old mind reader?" "Hi, you must be Max Martinez. You dad came over earlier- he's talking to my adopted mom, Mrs. Ride. I'm Fang." Fang. I like that. "Okay, I think that's enough for tonight. We can read more tommorow, ok?" Angel, Nudge, And Gazzy went upstairs. I yelled at Ella and Iggy to stop making out, and instead go to sleep. I turned around and Fang had his shirt off. I stared. "Maybe we should go to your room." I hug him, feeling his muscles. "Nah, I like it down here." He whispers, seductively. I click on another story, named Max Ride finds Fan Ficton. "What? They wrote stories about us finding Fanfiction, like we did? That's just disturbing." Fang kisses me. "Let's read the one where we read the books; The Angel Experiment." "What?" Hope you like. :P R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry, but I wasn't going to go farther but I got a request and I was wondering if anyone has a story in Maximum Ride that they would let me copy and put up here so the characters can read them?**

**PM me. I'll favorite you! And give you virtual cookies and a virtual pie-in-the face? (Not the last one, but I will give virtual cookies!) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Maximum RIde! I wish I did, but no, stuck writing on fanfiction. :( **

**Anyway, ****I'm using my own story for this one, but if you want yours to be read by the Maximum Ride Characters, submit it! **

**OKAAY: **

* * *

**Bold is what they are reading.**

Regualar script is what they are commenting on\doing while reading

* * *

Max POV

I walked down this morning and Ella and Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel, were already down eating breakfast.

"We want to read the website that you showed us last night, MAX!" They yelled. MY ears are still ringing. I open it up and clink the first one, Truth or dare Drabble. I start to read.

**_Max POV_**

**Nudge walked into the room that she locked us up in. "Okay, everyone, we're going to play truth or dare and I won't let anyone out until we're done…etc…_( A|N: Monotone)_-" Gazzy covered her mouth.**

"Like always, I mean, Gazzy, why do you always cover my mouth? It's so rude! Just like that crazy author calling me monotone, I mean, don't you think it's rude, Max? Don't you?-" Gazzy covered her mouth.

**"Whatever," I said, earning weird glances from everyone, but I had nothing better to do in this room.**

"Why would we give you weird glances? It's _truth or dare,_ I mean, it's the game we played in those dog crates at the school, which was so boring scince we didn't do anything there. I love truth or dare-" Gazzy covered her mouth again.

**"Okay, I start! Fang truth or dare? Why did I ask, cuz we all know you're going to choose dare to look ****manly in front of Max, cuz you like her and"-**

"OK, um, that's weird, because this author is totally crazy." **"Shut up, Nudge."**

**"**You didn't have to be rude about it, I mean, Gazzy could just-" He covered her mouth.

"UM, Nudge, I'm not being rude, it actually says that on the screen." I say.

NUdge cranes her neck to look over angel at the computer screen. "What-oh." She nods in understanding. "GO on."

"And speaking of being rude, Nudge, you're inturrpting every sentance."

**"Fang, be nice." I scold. He's hot. Okay, I did not just think that.**

"Now I know what you think of me, Max." Fang says. Iggy laughs, but then Ellla cuts him off by kissing him so it sounds like "Ha-ha-Mwahph."

"Fang!" I swat his arm. And then,"Ella, there are children around. Don't mess up their minds with your goo-goo eyes with Iggy."

"Why can Fang inturrpt, but not me?" Whines Nudge.

"I need a vacation." I lean against Fang and sigh.

**"Yes you did, Max." Says Angel.**

"Of course I would say that."

"Why can she inturrupt too? It's not fair."

"Nudge..."

"What- I'm not inturrupting!"

"Just- I give up."

**"Nuh uh."**

**"UH huh."**

**"NO tv for a week if you say I did!"**

**"OK, Max, you didn't."**

**"Good."**

**"_Yes you did." _Angel whispers loudly.**

_"I Agree."_ fake whispers the whole flock plus Ella.

**"Nuh Uh!"**

**"Uh huh!"**

**"Nuh uh-Angel, why is Fang stripping to his boxers?"**

"Of course you would notice." Iggy and Gazzy say, waggling their eyebrows.

"It's like you read each other's minds." Nudge says. Shortest sentance ever by Nudge! Yay, I'll come to the party if there's cake.

"UM, they thought of it at the exact same time..." Says Angel.

**"Cuz he was dared to run around the neighborhood like that screaming, 'I love Max thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssss sss much!'"**

"Nah, he does that already, except only around the house." Gazzy giggles.

**_When Fang comes back…_**

**"My turn!" Fang says. "Nudge, truth or dare?"**

**"Um…..Dare! NO truth no dare! NO- truth, no dare!"**

**"I dare you to end this game."**

**"Darn. You all can go now."**

"Yes!" Iggy anfd Gazzy fist-pumped the air.

* * *

**Remember to submit your story so I can use it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Max Pov

Nudge begged. I had to read another fan fiction story. And she gets to pick. I can't resist Bambi eyes. And she knows it. I sigh and start to read, not even bothering with the title or looking at the rating.

**Fang looks at my eight-year-old face lovingly. **

"Eight year old? NO, definitely not. That was when Jeb was getting us out of the School, right? When Max was eight?" Nudge says.

**Let's rewind. **

_***Earlier that day***_

**"I wonder what it would be like to get married." I say off in la la land.**

"Want me to show you?" whispered Fang, into my ear.

I swatted at him. "Yes."

**"Omigosh! We could do that!" A five-year-old Nudge squeals. "I could be the maid of honor and JJ could be a brides maid! But we need a groom! Hmm..." She says tapping her chin deep in thought, and suddenly a light bulb goes off in her head. "That's it! Fang could be the groom and Iggy would be the best man and Gazzy would be the ring barer..." She goes on and on. But my eight-year-old self has already learned to tune her out.**

"Hey!" She protested. "I"-

**And suddenly I'm yanked up. "What are you doing Nudge?!" I say. She's pulling me over toward Fang's house where him and Iggy are playing pirates.**

"What? We would never play pirates." Iggy says.

**"Getting the groom!" She says happily. I relax getting the groom. She pokes Fang on the shoulder and he turns to us. "Fang I need you to be the groom for Max's wedding!" She shouts.**

"And I thought he would propose." Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy said.

**He turns toward Iggy, "But I'm playing!" He whines.**

"I would never say _that _if you wanted to get married, Max."

**"Too bad!" she shouts and drags him away with me.**

"Woah, Nudge, I didn't know you wanted us to get married **that** much. I guess we'll have to do it soon."

"Woah, no!" Nudge looks horrified. I didn't know that you would hate that so much, Nudge. I think to my self.

"_Woah_, let's start reading." Says Fang, smiling softly.

**And that's how we got here. So let's start from where we left off.**

**Fang looks at my eight-year-old face lovingly as I walk down the "aisle" towards him. I reach him and smile. And we start our "vows."**

Nudge starts to recite the marriage vows. We all tune out. I keep reading.

**"_I promise not to eat the last cookie in the package and to give Max half of it._**

Gazzy and Angel laugh out loud. Ugh, now I want _cookies_.

_**"I promise that when we tent out in her yard she can have the last marshmallow**_

Iggy laughs and sneezes. I still want cookies, but now they have to have melted marshmallows on top.

_**"When we start school again I won't make fun of her**_

**_"And I promise not to call her any names." _Fang says.**

**I smile and start to say mine.**

**"_When we only have one chocolate bar left I promise to share with Fang_**

_**"When someone make fun cause he likes black I'll kick them**_

"YOU already do." Nudge again. Won't that girl ever shut up? Now she's rambling about school, and I won't get into the rest.

_**"When him and Iggy are playing I promise to let them play for five more minutes**_

_**"And when Nudge drags me off to play princess dress-up he can always see me."**_

"EW!" says Angel.

**I smile a little as Iggy says, "Fang will you take Max to be your wife?"**

"Yes."

**"Yes."**

**"It's 'I do'" Iggy says.**

**"I do." Fang repeats testing it out on his tongue.**

**"Maxie do you take Fang to be your husband?"**

"Iggy, don't call me Maxie." I look at him in mock viciousness.

"I didn't." he looks surprised.

"But in the story you did." I say.

**"I do."**

**Iggy raises his hands up and says, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.**

Fang kisses me on the mouth.

**"Eww!" Fang and I yell. "I'm not gonna kiss him he's got cooties!" I yell.**

Gazzy and Iggy howl in laughter and Nudge snickers quietly and Angel laughs like a bell, because she's an angel, obviously.

"Di-id-hahahaha- not- ha- see tha-at com-hahaha-ing- haha," chokes out Gazzy.

I roll my eyes. They're immature.

Nudge looks at me, remembering the other day when I told her boys don't have cooties, "See, Max, the author thinks it too-oo." She empathizes the 'too'.

**"Nu-uh!" He yells right back at me.**

"Nice way to start the marriage." Says Nudge, getting over her laughter.

**"Uh-huh!"**

**"Nu-uh!"**

**"Uh-huh!"**

**"Nu-uh!"**

**"Uh-huh!"**

**Iggy pushes our head together and we kiss. Only it isn't short, it's REALLY, REALLY fast. But we pull away at the same time. "Okay." I whisper. "You don't have cooties."**

"See, Nudge, Boys don't have cooties."

**15 years later...**

**"I do." I say.**

**"I do." He says.**

**We kiss and when we pull away I whisper only so he can hear. "You still have cooties."**

"See"-

"Forget it, Nudge." I roll my eyes.

**He smiles at me and kisses me again. I smile into the kiss. And barely hear him whisper. "Okay."**


	5. Chapter 5 AN SORRY GUYS

**I am so so sorry for everyone that I told that I would update certain stories **_**THREE MONTHS AGO, **_**and I still haven't. I don't have an excuse, except for that I was really busy and I'm writing my own story with my own characters, and I'm going to try to get it published when I'm done. I'm really really sorry to everyone who has been waiting. **

**Love you guys, but I might discontinue some of my stories or put them up for adoption. I'm not sure which right now, though. You can vote on my profile to tell me which ones you want me to keep, thanks. And yes, I do know that my author's notes suck. **

**Love, Tori**


End file.
